mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and FAQs
General Gameplay Tips Understanding Dragon Homes Dragon Homes are an important part of your island as they allow the dragons to sleep. Each dragon -depending on its level- will have to sleep after they have harvested 1, 2, 3, etc times, in order to continue harvesting. This is known as the dragons stamina. Early on in the game it's important to make sure you have at least one home for each dragon, otherwise multiple dragons can occupy the same home, but only one of them can rest at a time. Once you start having more homes than dragons, only then you should start merging the smaller homes into bigger ones, while always keeping the same number of homes versus dragons. Once you have a lot of dragons, most players will find that having around 30 dragon homes to be more than plenty to rest their dragons. Understanding how time at Camp passes Time at Camp stays still when you aren't there. The only exception is the dragons' sleep time. So for example, if you don't go into the Camp for an hour and you come back, a dragon who sleeps for 20 minutes will be awake, but a tree that produces a fruit every 10 minutes, will be empty. The same rule applies for Wonders like the Ruins of the Sky Palace, which produce items every few hours, you have to spend those hours inside the Camp in order for them to count. Note that time stays still for bubbled objects, so you cannot bubble your Wonders or other large objects and expect them to produce loot upon tapping after some time. More information about the effect of time on objects can be found here. Understanding Dragon Stars and Dragon Gems Dragon Stars provide you with Dragon Gems which are used to buy items in the shop or unlock Dragon Chests. If you are interested in completing the Camp Quests, it's better to save your gems in order to complete some quests whose requirements can be completed only by using gems. Dragon Stars appear when you complete a level's quests, instead of a normal goal star. It's better to not tap them immediately but take them back to the camp, where you can merge them to get the Magnificent Dragon Star. Up to 3 can fall at a time not in succession but in short time between them. After that, they won't show up again for a while. To speed up their appearance, you simply have to play more levels to get more normal goal star, because, after an xxx number of yellow stars, you start getting purple stars again. Always try to spend all of your seven lives (chalices) and getting all three normal stars by playing some of the easier levels like Cliff Grove / Dread Marsh 3 -if you aren't interested in replaying every level. Helpful tips to get Dragon Stars can be found here. Understanding Merging Refer to this guide here. Quests Some star quests in your camp require you to harvest a resource such as a life flower. This of course would use stamina from your dragons. However, if you double-tap the flower and then stop your dragon from finishing the harvest, it will also count but not use their stamina point. You can quickly finish the quest like this without using any stamina. There are some map quests that require you give the command to attack stones. Your dragons will auto attack them as well which doesn't count so you can get stuck if they beat you to it. But with the same logic as above, you can command them to attack stones and then stop their action, tap the same stone again which again counts for the quest. Frequently asked questions Game Play Saving Events Category:Tutorial